


Nothing Impossible

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, fic request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-16
Updated: 2007-04-16
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to the world of Kim Possible...a drabble of all the pairings seen in this fandom. Warning: weird couples, slash, and femslash. You can even request pairings! You have been warned! please r&r!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Impossible

  
**Nothing Impossible**

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible! Disney does!

* * *

_Kim x Felix_

**Something New**

* * *

She could not stand the dweebs, always chanting "Kim and Felix, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

It was not like she liked Felix that way. Ok, maybe a little bit. It might be possible that she liked Felix. She just was not sure if he liked her back.

"Hey Kim" said Felix. He looked somewhat nervous.

"Right back at you!" she replied back.

"You want to go a movie later, and then hang out to play basketball" he asked, sweating little drops of sweat on the side.

This was like a dream come true.

"Yeah Felix, I would love that" Kim replied, with so much happiness on her face.

This was something new, and something that Kim would enjoy so much, that she was possible going out with Felix.

Word on the street, would say that you have to see later tonight.


End file.
